


Highway to Disaster

by RedRavens



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Biker!Loki, F/M, M/M, PTSD, Papa bear!Odin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRavens/pseuds/RedRavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afghanistan doesn't go as planned. Tony lives everyday in terror, surrounded by people he can't trust, there's a hole in his chest and something niggling in the back of his mind. He's the definition of the word fine, he really is. Why does no one believe him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a whole lot of people for encouraging this =) I won't count because you're too many and I'm bound to forget someone.
> 
> Also I started writing this way before Iron Man 3 came out... any similarities are just that, similarities.

**Tittle** : Highway to Disaster

**Fandom** : Iron Man & Thor & Avengers [films, not comics]

**Pairing** : Loki/Tony

**Summary** : Afghanistan doesn't go as planned. Tony lives everyday in terror, surrounded by people he can't trust, there's a hole in his chest and something niggling in the back of his mind. He's the definition of the word fine, he really is. Why does no one believe him?

**Prologue**

He was in the cave again, Yinsen next to him as they replaced the car battery with something else.

He was in the cave as the army invaded, and took him away.

He was watching as the cave started to shudder around him. He was lucky that the cave was a maze, since it would take a few seconds for the explosion to hit them instead of instantly. He grimaced, thinking about Yinsen, but he couldn’t think about the guy now, not now, they had no time.

The explosion approached fast, as he knew it would but it still took him by surprise as he was expelled forward, Rhodey on his back, grabbing him and shielding his body, as they rolled in the sand, the terrorists around them either running away or aiming their guns.

Rhodey had his gun out, he heard two shots before Rhodey was out, slumping on Tony as another shot took out the person aiming at them… Tony could see, as he was dragged, how everything was destroyed. How Rhodey was left in the sand, like one of the victims, Tony reached for him, shouting that Rhodey was still alive, that he could be saved! He could see fire pouring from the cave, but a shot drew his attention away, he looked at Rhodey again just to see a pool of blood slowly forming under him.

“We need to go! Man down!”

“No! Rhodey…”

“Man Down!” The soldier repeated.

“Rhodey! Rhodes!!” Tony shouted…

He woke up in bed drenched in sweat, dry heaving as he got out of the covers, kneeling on the floor, J.A.R.V.I.S. slowly bringing up the lights.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, remembering the scene of his rescue, the cave exploding, the soldier taking him to the helicopter. The brand of Stark Industries ingrained in his brain from both sides of the war, branded across the shrapnel on his chest, branded from the gun that shot Rhodey, from the bombs that took out Yinsen and the five soldiers with him.

“J.A.R.V.I.S. how’s Rhodey?”

“Still in the hospital sir, there has been no change.”

No change.

It had been a month already and his best friend was still in a coma. The doctor had said there might be consequences; his brain had stopped getting oxygen for almost six minutes due to the injury, but his chances were recovery were still good.

He wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 01

**Tittle** : Highway to Disaster

**Fandom** : Iron Man & Thor & Avengers [films, not comics]

**Pairing** : Loki/Tony

**Summary** : Afghanistan doesn't go as planned. Tony lives everyday in terror, surrounded by people he can't trust, there's a hole in his chest and something niggling in the back of his mind. He's the definition of the word fine, he really is. Why does no one believe him?

**Chapter 01**

It was the smell of fear that drew him in.

You learned how to spot it, how to smell it, how to notice it. Though in this one case it was pretty obvious, the guy was hugging his briefcase to his chest, shades askew and Loki would bet there would be a dark wet spot in between his legs if the guy was any more horrified and terrified.

Loki couldn’t help it, he smirked, sauntering over to the man. He had to be lost, had to be heading somewhere else, he couldn’t be here, on route 53 on his own, with only his briefcase and that lost, scared look in his eyes.

“Can I help you?” He asked, the cultured English accent at odds with the leather jacket, the dark jeans, the slicked back hair, the silver ring in his hand.

The man shook his head, backing away a step, his knees hitting the edge of a chair, the man flailing a bit until he could get his bearings back, Loki snorted, looking behind the man and at his brother behind the counter, who silently shook his head, looking at the suited man with scorn. Thor hated Suits and Loki didn’t blame him.

“All right, suit yourself, Suit.” Loki shrugged, carelessly, backing away. The man puffed up like an offended peacock, and Loki just smirked, waving his fingers at him. He would keep an eye on the guy until he left. This was no place for Suits.

He kept stealing glances rest of the evening. The suited peacock was scared and clutching the briefcase as if it was a lifeline, Loki had seen that look too many times already to mistake it for anything other than terrified helplessness. The guy clearly didn’t know where to go, and how to get out of the bar, though the exit was at his three o’clock. Loki looked around the bar, catching a glimpse of one of the gangs that meant trouble. _'Thought so, guess who's looking for their stolen Suit.'_ He watched as they approached, looking friendly enough, but he could see Suit's terror.

He followed them as they left the bar, giving Thor a look as he headed out. Sure enough they had Suit between them, clutching his stomach and the suitcase even tighter, Loki hadn't thought it was possible. They were near the woods, some motorcycles hiding their deeds from any who drove by, he really couldn't help as he sneered at a Suzuki TM400 Cyclone. He sighed, crossing his arms as he not so gently kicked the bike aside.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

The men looked up, one dropping Suit's arm, the man moaning in relief, "piss off, Laufeyson."

"It's Dragas.” Loki replied with an eyeroll. “Seeing as you're holding my friend down, for whatever reason, no I don't think so. So how can I help you get out of here faster?"

"You seriously wanna fight?" One of them said, big muscles, a swastika tattooed on his neck, ripped jeans. Loki rolled his eyes, it was probably the leader.

"I'm not actually looking for a fight, but I will if you don't let him go."

"We have business with him." Another one said, long and lean, the big ears made him look like a rat.

"I imagine so, else you wouldn't be holding him down, would you?" Loki said, incredulity and a hint of mockery in voice, he could see the Suit smirk faintly at that. A man with spirit at least, he liked those. "Nevertheless I suggest you let him go, your business really can't be important enough to warrant a permanent ban on Route 53."

"As if Thor would," the third muttered, shorter, muscled, shaved head.

"Considering I am his brother, yes I think he would." Rat-face's eyes widened, slacking his hold on Suit's shoulder, good.

"As if the bound cripple could do anything." Faster than they could see, the leader was on his knees, blood pouring out of his nose and clutching his stomach.

"You call my brother a cripple one more time and I'm gonna be sure that piss of junk on the road will be renamed the Widower." Loki hissed in the mam's ear, cleaning his hand in his pants and turning to the others, "get out of my sight, and don't show up around here anymore." Loki hissed, baring his teeth at the others, watching them leave and snorting as rat-face got on the '71 Cyclone, it would serve him right for the bike to kick start while on a closed turn.

"Can you get up?" Loki asked Suit, hands inside his pockets, arching an eyebrow at the scared man.

He just got a quick nod as the man got up on clearly trembling legs, looking around.

"They won't come back, not today. And if they know what's good for them, not ever.

"H-How... How can you be sure?"

"I know cowards like those. Come on, let's get you warmed up inside and then I'll take you home, you shouldn't have come here." Loki sighed, leading the way back inside.

"It was against my will, trust me." The man mumbled.

"Oh I know. Your type usually lingers on the other side of town, in the financial districts, in the cocktail bars. How did they get you here?"

"They... They kidnapped me." Suit muttered and Loki noodled, opening the door for the man, a quick glance around showing there were no other gangs inside, just the usual loners.

"I thought so, incompetent kidnappers too, bringing you here. They should have known that either Thor or I would interfere, if Dad didn't do it first if he was here." Loki lead the way to a couple of stools on the bar, nodding to the big blond man in the wheelchair.

"Do you drink anything?"

"Scotch." The Suit murmured, looking down at the suitcase he was still clutching tight to his chest.

"Strong stuff. Seven, fourteen, twenty-one or the special stuff?"

"Fourteen." Loki noodled again, trading a look with Thor, a look unnoticed by the man.

"Thor? A bit of scotch to warm up, and water for me,"

"Sure thing, ice?"

"Yeah, for both of us. Also, the Hitler-guy, rat-face and stocky-muscle? Who are they?"

"They want to be new regulars," Thor begun, voice soft for such a big man, "come here every day, usually looking for trouble. I already had to give rat-face a warning about bad behaviour." He said, handling a glass of scotch to Tony and a bottle of water for Loki.

"Thought so. Come on up, Suit, I'm driving you home. This is no place for people like you."

"People like me?" The man said, low but with a hint of incredulity.

"Suits. Working little boys and girls who keep away from the big, bad, motorcycle-riding bogey-men." Loki snorted, leaning over the counter to something underneath it. "Oi, Thor! Where's the spare helmets?!"

"On the _other_ side of the counter, Smurf!" Thor called, in the middle of the bar serving a random guy with a Ramnstein shirt. Loki rolled his eyes, jumping to the other side and heading to the far side of the counter, the little hidden shelf where all the spare helmets were stored. He passed Thor on the way, giving his brother a slap on the back of the head, smirking as Thor whirled around to glare at him. 

He grabbed another water bottle, jumped the counter again and put a ridiculously bright red helmet, ‘power ranger’ written on the back, in front of Suit.

“Drink your spirits, and off we go.” Loki said brightly.

“Who is he?” Suit said, looking at Thor.

“My brother, Thor, a bit older than me.”

“You look nothing alike.” The man remarked, staring wide-eyed at Loki and Thor before ducking his head, the tips of his ear going red.

“I know,” Loki snorted, looking at Thor with a fondness few ever dared believe was there. “I’m adopted, dad took me in when I was little.”

“Oh.” Tony whispered, looking at the offending helmet and twirling his drink, the ice clinking against the glass. “Sorry.”

“It’s no issue, I love Thor, I love dad, they’re family.” Loki shrugged, staring at the half-empty glass, “are you done?”

The Suit wasn’t, Loki could clearly see that, and he wanted to see how far he could push and for how long before Suit snapped. He watched Suit as the man looked at his drink in longing, clearly debating about putting it down or not, he sneaked glances at Loki, clearly wondering what to do.

Loki himself wouldn’t mind waiting a bit more for the guy to drink his fill, but he didn’t fancy meeting the little gang again alone with a Suit. He knew he could take care of himself, but taking care of another person was something completely different, he would know. He also knew the gang had fled for now, but they would be back soon or would at least watch as Loki left with the Suit on the back. He wasn’t completely surprised to see Suit put the drink down with a mournful look and stare directly at him for a moment before lowering his eyes.

“You really don’t have to.”

“I do, as I’ve said this is no place for you and I’d rather take you to the city than leave you wondering around to be killed or something.” Loki exaggerated rolling his eyes, but he could see the guy’s eyes widen at that, he couldn’t help but smirk in satisfaction; he did like to scare people.

“W-when can we go?”

“As soon as you’re ready.”

“I’m ready… I am.” Suit repeated, pushing hastily away from the stool, the wooden seat falling to the floor with a clank, drawing sneers and laughter from patrons around the bar. Loki snorted along with them, pushing the helmet into the suit’s hands and going out.

Fenrir awaited, beautiful, sleek all black and silver and big. Big and mean. Loki got on the seat, turning Fenrir on and looking at Suit, “get on the back, put on the helmet and hold on tight.” He grinned, stroking the gas tank and the handles. He watched the terrified man, as he just stared at the bike as if it would eat him, the suitcase being held again against his chest.

“What? Do you need an introduction?” Loki rolled his eyes, looking from the bike to Tony and back. “Suit, this is Fenrir. Fenrir, this is Suit, be nice to him.” He looked expectantly at the man, watching in amusement as the Suit rolled his eyes and got in the back, hands holding onto Loki’s jacket.

“Name’s Loki, Loki Dragas.”

The man behind him nodded, but offered no name. He didn’t really need it, though. Loki knew him by sight alone.

He started the bike, feeling it roar under him, the speed increasing, the hold Suit had on him tightening. Loki wondered what had happened to make Suit this scared of his own shadow, he knew the man had been kidnapped before in a foreign country, but was it really enough to let the Suit this scared? He had always portrait an image of being bigger than life before, this wasn’t what Loki thought the man would’ve been like.

“So…” He started, feeling the man twitch behind him, “directly to Stark Tower?” He asked, going for an innocent tone but aware he failed terribly at it. The man startled, his hands spamming against Loki’s jacked and Loki slowed down the bike, going at a decent speed least Tony Stark fell from the passenger’s seat.

“You know, how do you know?” The man whispered to him and Loki rolled his eyes.

“Seriously? Everyone knows you, Stark. Half the bar ignored your presence due to those little bastards, but the whole world does know you.” He snorted, smoothly going down a turn, relieved to see no one was following them. “I’m not gonna let you fall, man. Here, have something to relax a bit.”

He reached to his own helmet, clicking a tiny button before music begun to play for both of them.

_'Shyness is nice and_

_Shyness can stop you_

_From doing all the things in life_

_You'd like to_

_So, if there's something you'd like to try_

_If there's something you'd like to try_

_Ask me I won’t say no, how could I?’_  

They arrived at the tower half an hour later, both of them quiet as Mark Knopfler played the guitar, Sultans of Swing rolling around them.

Loki stopped in front of the tower, Fenrir's roar dulling to a purr. He looked around, there was no one watching them, but that didn't mean much all things considered. Stark was famous and he had been at the bar for at least three hours, someone was bound to notice his absence. He took his helmet off, letting his sleeked back hair out for air, he motioned for Stark to take the helmet off too, he looked back, motioning for the guy to take off as well and that was all it took for three armed Suits to get out of the tower, taking out guns - probably to aim at him - and Loki made a split decision.

"Hey Tony?" He called, as soon as Tony turned he grabbed the engineer by the neck, giving him a sharp kiss on the lips at the same time he started Fenrir again. "Thanks for the night babe." He winked, taking off. At least one shout of 'Tony!' reaching him as he took a sharp left away from the tower.

_'Maybe it's hard when you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when you're with me, I'll make you believe_

_That I've got the key_

_So get in the car, we can ride it_

_Wherever you want, get inside it_

_And you wanna steer, but I'm shifting gears_

_I'll take it from here’_

“So let me get this,” Pepper begun, looking at Tony, arms crossed as she looked at her friend, “you were kidnapped by a gang of bikers, the guy rescued you and what? Just stole a kiss?”

“It happens Pepper…” Tony sighed, a bottle of strong liquor next to him, the smell invading his senses.

“Look Tony, if you didn’t want to come to the meeting all you had to do was say so, you know I wouldn’t mind! Hell how many times have I saved your ass doing that?”

“Too many times to count.” Tony sighed again, slouching on his chair as he looked at the redheaded woman pacing up and down on his living room.

“Exactly! What would be one more time?”

“Considering that I needed to go to the meeting and wasn’t able to because a gang decided to kidnap me.” He tried one more time, but what would be the use? She didn’t believe him anyway, he could see it in her eyes.

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you.” Pepper said drily, arching an eyebrow, “the Tony Stark I knew would never let someone just take him without a fight.” She shook her head, turning on her heel and walking out of the flat, locking the door on her way out.

Tony flinched at the sound, his penthouse turning into the cave for a moment, the smooth walls turning to dirty, poorly lit stone before the moment was over with a sniff of the brandy at his side.

Tony shook his head, taking the bottle and downing three doses in one go, dispelling the sense of being watched, of being hunted…

He touched the arc reactor on his chest, hidden safely under his shirt around a series of wraps. It had been a while since he had removed the wraps to see the blue glow but he didn’t trust people to not be watching, not even in his own home. He knew, logically, he was alone and the only one to see or hear him would be J.A.R.V.I.S. and yet he couldn’t. He couldn’t just trust his mind when his instincts were telling him he was not alone.

He shook his head, swallowing another dose of brandy. He needed to get out, needed to— but no. Outside wasn’t safe, nowhere was safe these days, not even his home… he leaned forward, fisting his hair in his hands as he felt the pin-prick of someone watching him. He was alone, he was sure he was and yet… and yet…

“J.A.R.V.I.S.?” Tony asked, swaying to his feet.

“Sir?”

“Is there any intruder systems, anything besides my own systems watching me?”

“No sir, just your regular systems are up.”

Tony nodded, eyes closed. The answer was still the same, yet he couldn’t help but think there was something watching him. Pepper kept telling him it was nerves and he should just get over it and go back to being the Tony they all knew.

But how did one go back to being Tony Stark? He didn't know.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.?" He started, heading to the elevator, his skin itching due to paranoia. He couldn't work on anything important, not now, maybe never again.

"Sir?"

"Grab the footage from downstairs, see if you can identify who was the guy that gave me a lift." He sighed, rubbing his face with a hand, the other one holding he bottle of liquor. "Also, bring the screen in, I need to look into a name."

"Certainly." His AI agreed, the screen popping in front of him and to the sides, showing footage of the last three hours. He could see from the corner of his eye as the motorcycle drove, the speed decreasing until they stopped.

He shook his head, the guy had been insane, just offering a ride like that, just taking Tony away... And going head to head with the guys that took him in the first place. Tony new, logically, that had it been his former self he would've taken the same approach but now... Now everything seemed larger than life. Every threat, every enemy, every punk down the street reminded him of Raza and his men.

He shook his head, refusing to think of the cave again, he couldn't. Not if he wanted to function anyway. He focused on the screen in front of him, blinking, just waiting for a query to search.

What was the name the biker had told him again? It was something that reminded him of Norway... It was something odd, Nordic, something... He looked at the page in front of him, it wasn't Lars thought he was sure the name started with an L, it wasn't Svein, though he was also sure it sounded sort of like that...

"Sir?" J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted, "I have found the license plate for the vehicle, you might want to take a look at it."

"Yeah, sure, send it my way." Tony sighed leaning back on the chair.

The image showed the man grabbing Tony's neck, a zoom on the bike showed the name FENRIR. It was a moment in time, the vehicle plate, the man's frame, Tony's wide eyes and bemused face.

"The name of the owner?"

"Loki Dragas."

"Yeah, that's him all right." Tony snorted, crossing his arms, "think we can get an address?"

"It's licensed near the East River State Park."

Tony blinked and whistled, bringing a map to his screen, "well someone makes a lot of money!"

"According to his tax income, Mr. Dragas makes two hundred and ten thousand dollars a year, sir."

"Make that a whole lot of money, what does he do?" He asked, shaking his head, "no, never mind, he's probably a mafia lord or something." Tony dismissed, "does it state where he works, if he even works that is!"

"It states Mr. Dragas works at the Presbyterian Children's Hospital, on West 165th Street."

"What is a guy like that doing in the Children's Hospital?" Tony asked, arms crossed as he stared at the screen. Loki's picture staring back at him, his black hair free from the grease, green eyes staring steadily at him.

"Sir, Mr. Dragas is—"

"A damn Mafia lord who put his business near children." Tony interrupted.

"Sir, I don't think—"

"J.A.R.V.I.S. mute." Tony ordered.

Tony shivered, the feeling of being watched returning tenfold as J.A.R.V.I.S. remained silent, Tony knew he was being stupid. There was no one there, there was no one in his apartment, nothing was watching him, there was just him and J.A.R.V.I.S.  nothing to worry about. Tony shivered again, watching monsters form at the edge of his vision until it was all he was capable of paying attention to.

Tony sighed, trying his best to compose himself as he moved the research to a tablet and went to his room.

He walked through the empty rooms, everything was sterile, as if no one lived there, as if it was just one more designer house for sale. He hated it. It was Pepper who has redecorated the house, it was to her tastes, her whims and desires. Tony hated it.

His face twisting into a sneer, Tony threw the vases from the table, the heavy glass falling to the ground with a loud crack of shattering glass, the water spilling and spreading across the wooden floor. He hated, he hated everything around him, Pepper and Obie and Happy and how he was treated as a frightened child...

Tony sneered at the mess, grabbing the tablet and heading to his room, throwing vases and useless decoration to the floor, he would have someone take a look at it later. Actually...

"J.A.R.V.I.S.?" He called, making his way to bed. "Make an appointment with one of those functional decorators, I don't want pretty, I want functional." He said, tired.

"As you wish, sir."

He was sure J.A.R.V.I.S. would do as ordered and he would have a functional flat soon enough. Something to his expectations, something he would finally feel comfortable in. He fell asleep with the tablet untouched beside him, schematics for a new heart side by side with the exoskeleton specifications. He dreamt of the explosion that took his heart, of the torture he had to go through and endure as he resisted the terrorists' wishes. He dreamt of the failed rescue, how he had gotten out with Rhodey, but Yinsen and another five soldiers had died as they tried to escape and the missiles inside the compounds had exploded. He dreamt of the biker, Loki, looming over him with a knife as he cut his heart out, Loki's laughter washing over him, all-consuming with malice.

Tony woke up with a scream stuck on his throat, sweat running down his back as J.A.R.V.I.S. turned on the lights.

He was alone. He was alone and nothing would get him, nothing, no one would get in his room... ' _But hadn't those bikers gotten to his car? Hadn't they pushed him to the ground and kidnapped him? Hadn't they scared his driver away?'_  his traitors mind whispered, and he could see those men hiding in the dark corners of his room,  _'Hadn't they been the same as the ones for the cave?'_

"Shut up!! Just SHUT UP!!!!!" He screamed throwing his covers to the ground as he bounded from the bed to the bathroom, throwing the door shut and leaning against it, sliding down until he was sitting against the closed door, his hands hiding his face as he breathed in and out.

"Sir?" His AI asked, and Tony laughed, at himself, at his fears, at the whole situation... He was Tony Fucking Stark, he wasn't supposed to be broken like this...

_'One last thing before I shuffle off the planet,_

_I will be the one to make you crawl,_

_So I came down to wish you an unhappy birthday._

_Someone call the ambulance. There's gonna be an accident._

_I'm coming up on infra-red, there is no running that can hide you,_

_'Cause I can see in the dark._

_I'm coming up on infra-red, forget your running, I will find you.'_

He left the penthouse as soon as nine o’clock hit, leaving a forced voicemail to Pepper and getting into Stark17. The bad thing about NYC was really the traffic and how Tony couldn’t just ride at the desirable speed. So really, it took a while to get to the Children’s Hospital on West 165th.

A twenty-five minute ride between the 45th and the 165th was a long time in Tony’s book.

I was… surprisingly easy to find one Loki Dragas. As soon as he approached the 165th on his way to the hospital, he saw it. Right at the end of the road, near the parking lot, on the green area, the crowd had gathered, all watching something.

Tony approached with caution, leaving the car parked as he mingled with the crowd. He could feel his muscles tense as he approached the spectacle, the sound of horns blazing making his skin itch, the people around him moving and cheering and all Tony could think as he approached the clear area is how the cheering reminded him of Afghanistan, it reminded him of the soldiers, shouting across the battlefield.

“Mama! Mama look!” A kid shouted, making the gold sand the terrorists disappear before Tony’s eyes as looked around again.

He was in New York, he was near the Hudson, a block or two away from the Presbyterian Children’s hospital, looking for one Loki Dragas… who was giving a kid a lift on his bike? What?

Tony frowned, the man was going slowly, the kid was at the front, holding the handles with his hand above Loki’s, focusing on his task as the bike slowly moved in a circle.

“Mama! Look at me! Look, I’m riding the bike on my own!”

“I can see that, darling!” Tony looked at this four o’clock, where a woman was giving the kid a watery smile, holding on to a white coat.

Tony sighed, everyone wanted to be a biker these days, and Loki did nothing but encourage them. Of course he did, why wouldn’t he? More people to heed his call, more people to do his dirty deeds, to go down the same path as Loki had. It disgusted Tony on a level he had no idea would be possible. Even him, on his worst day, wouldn’t succumb to brainwashing kids.

The bike stopped near him, a bit away from the kid’s mother – and Tony couldn’t help but think why would anyone let their kids near Loki? Sure the man was charming but…

“See mum? I drove it all on my own! I did it all by myself! Like the doctor said I could. Did you see it? But we had to go really slow because it was my first time.”

“I saw it, darling.” The woman said, Tony could see her eyes bright. Was she finally coming to her senses?

“Doctor Loki said I could be anything! That just because I’m on the chair, doesn’t mean I’m bound. He has a brother that’s on the chair too! Can we go see him, mum? Please?” The child asked, all eagerness and bright eyes. He saw Loki turn off the bike, JORMUNGAND written on the license plate. He saw he pick up the kid, turning to the woman.

“When you’re older perhaps, my brother lives far, far away from here and your mum would be tired of driving all night.” Loki said, his voice smiling, the way Tony imagined his face to be.

It was only as Loki moved forward with the kid on his lap that Tony noticed a wheelchair besides the woman. A tiny wheelchair, for people who had yet to grow up.

“But I can go see him?”

“When you’re older Dany, you have to learn to drive first. Then I’ll give you directions, how about it?”

“All right, Doctor Loki, but you have to promise first!”

“Cross my heart.” The man said and Tony’s mind screeched to a halt. Wait. Doctor?

He saw the man pick up the white coat with the boy’s mother, putting it on. His hair was loose, wearing jeans and heavy black boots, hidden under the jeans. Tony couldn’t see what he was doing, but he could hear the compliments of the ones around him, admiration for handling the kid, scorn for giving the kid false hopes.

He rolled his eyes at the last one, staring the lady up and down, “listen, Umbridge, just because someone lost leg function or was born with a factory defect, doesn’t mean they can do the things able-bodied people can.” The words were out of his mouth before he could process what he had said and he blinked in surprise.

He was defending cripples now, who knew?

A snort from behind drew his attention, and he turned to be face to face with a white-clad Loki, holding his bike by the handle, “thanks Mr. Stark, but I hardly need someone to defend my honour. Though it is appreciated.” Loki gave him a nod, walking past him with the bike.

“Since when you’re a doctor?” Tony asked, crossing his arms.

“Since my mid-twenties, surely you knew that.”

“And why would I know that?” Tony asked, shaking his head, “I mean of course I know that, but why would you expect me to know that sort of information about yourself, Doctor Seuss?”

Loki gave him an odd look, leading the bike up to the parking lot of the hospital, uncaring that he was clearly disturbing traffic. “You’re paranoid and you have a whole lot of money and resources. You would investigate the one who saved your ass from the big bad boogey men last night and gave you a kiss.” Loki smirked, parking the bike on a sport clearly marked for him.

“I’ll have you know they were a gang, a gang you were leading Mr. Dragas.”

Loki stopped as they were leaving the parking lot, just looking at him, eyes wide as he looked at Stark. “I was what?”

“You were leading them! It was written all over your face!” Tony glared, and Loki – apparently Doctor Loki Dragas – laughed at him, giving him a pat on the shoulder as they passed by the guard.

“God I had forgotten how paranoid people could be funny. Sorry, Stark, but I lead no gangs, never had, never will. I really was just bringing you home from a tiring ordeal last night. The least you could do was give me some form of thanks.”

“T-thanks?!” Tony spluttered, walking right beside the doctor. “What about the property stolen last night?!” Tony asked, voice shrill as he would never admit to.

“Property? What property? You mean the kiss?” Loki asked, rolling his eyes, “honestly, Stark, for all the gossip I heard? It could’ve been a lot better.”

Tony stopped walking, gapping at Loki’s retreating back. Granted he wasn’t at his best the other night but to say it could’ve been better?! The nerve of the guy! He turned on his heel, walking back to his car. There was nothing to do save go home. The guy wouldn’t listen to him, wouldn’t admit to his faults, Tony had nothing else to say to him.

He got in his car, turning it on and turning the phone on, “J.A.R.V.I.S.? Why didn’t you tell me he was a doctor?”

“I tried sir, you wouldn’t let me. Also, Ms. Potts has left three messages for you, at your hearing convenience. It seems she has called the internal decorator to replace the broken furniture.”

“What?”

“It seems Ms. Potts has called the –“

“Yes, I heard that part, J.A.R.V.I.S., what about the one we booked?”

“Ms. Potts had canceled it, sir.” His AI said, and Tony stopped, just looking at the traffic around him, it was still flowing, though nowhere as easily as it was before. Tony stopped thinking, just looking. He had made the appointment himself – well J.A.R.V.I.S. did in his name, but still – why would she go ahead and cancel his plans? Why would she…?

A car horn blared near him, making Tony jump in his seat, he shook his head again to clear from the sight of golden sand on his way, he turned to car around, going up the 165th and turning around. He would deal with Loki later, though was unsure of what, exactly, he would have to deal with the doctor for, but he was sure he would have to deal with him later.

For now? Pepper and why, exactly, she thought it would be nice to blatantly ignore his orders.


	3. Chapter 02

**Tittle** : Highway to Disaster

**Fandom** : Iron Man & Thor & Avengers [films, not comics]

**Pairing** : Loki/Tony

**Summary** : Afghanistan doesn't go as planned. Tony lives everyday in terror, surrounded by people he can't trust, there's a hole in his chest and something niggling in the back of his mind. He's the definition of the word fine, he really is. Why does no one believe him?

 

**Chapter 02**

 

"So, let me get this straight," Tony begun, arms crossed just staring at Pepper, "for some unfathomable reason, you thought it would be, what? Nice, interesting, appreciated?" He spoke, voice was laced with sarcasm, "to just ignore my orders and do your own thing in my house? Is that it? Because that's all I'm seeing here, Pepper." Tony said, arching an eyebrow at her, waiting for an explanation. He felt like the world was going out of focus and he needed to keep himself and the world around him under his control.

"Tony," Pepper begun, exasperated, "I understand you have breakdowns, but that's no reason to just go and annihilate the decor that has been a theme on your penthouse since forever, as it is I had to ask Jacques to come ASAP."

"Well, news flash Ms. Potts." Tony growled, walking up to the new decor,to the heavy potted plants in their thick glass vases and throwing them to the ground, Pepper flinched at the sound, "what I want is not useless plants, I need something functional. If you want pretty then decorate your own home."

Pepper just stared at him, rolling her eyes in a plea for patience, "Tony, considering you did leave me in charge of your internal design since that party in Belford and the destruction of the living room, yes I did think I had the right to order the decoration here as well."

"That was once Pepper." Tony said, staring at the overturned and broken pots, the dark mud staining the white floor. Thank god it wasn't golden sand.

"Forgive me for taking liberties then Mr. Stark." Pepper said formally, looking at the mess in the apartment. She would have to be the one to take care of it as well, fantastic.

"Just... Just call the other guy I had an appointment with Pepper. I want this place to look like me again." He sighed, staring at the white walls, the dirt on his carpet, the green leaves buried half under charcoal mud.

He shook his head, ignoring the mess as he sat on the couch, "the meeting yesterday?" He asked, rubbing his eyes, he just wanted to go back to the way things were before... Before everything was fucked up.

Pepper hesitated, looking at her boss, "they... they filled an injunction, they pushed you out of the decision making chain."

Tony groaned, hiding his face in his hands. He had a feeling that was gonna happen, that was why he wanted to be there. He was fine, he didn't need a babysitter, he was not having PTSD. Was it bad for a man to want a different thing in life after he saw the utter devastation his weapons could do? Wasn't that normal? Wasn't that responsible?

"Obadiah?" Tony asked, the sound muffled by his hands.

"I don't know." Pepper admitted, "I haven't seen him after the meeting, I stayed long enough to have the details needed for you and the company." Pepper sighed, sitting next to Tony, "listen..." She trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

"What?"

"I don't know, Tony." She sighed, "I don't know how to make you better, and that's my job, isn't it? To take care of you."

"I'm not broken Pepper, I don't need for you to fix me up, I need you as my PA, not my babysitter." Tony sighed, rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

"With you it's not that different." Pepper sighed.

Tony tried to smile at her, failing and ending up somewhere between constipation and a grimace. He was beginning to feel the guilt for his outburst. "What I've gone through... I don't know how to put it in words. It was awful, sometimes I wished I had remained oblivious to what was going on."

"Is there anything you can say? I don't think I know how to deal with this, Tony."

"There's nothing to say, Pepper, I was taken and they made sure I knew which position I was in, they made sure that I..." He trailed off, looking away. "You continue as you've always been, there's no need for you to change."

Pepper nodded, wringing her hands, just looking at her boss. Their whole dynamic would have to change regardless of what Tony thought, it was something new she would have to learn how to deal with. Pepper nodded to herself, getting up, "I'll contact the guy you wanted, will you be here when he comes?"

"Where else would I be?" Tony grimaced at her, and Pepper turned away from him, checking her phone.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. put the info of the designer on my phone and call the cleaning crew, we have work to do."

"Certainly, Ms. Potts."

Tony nodded as Pepper passed him by, towards the table she liked to work on. "I'll be in the workshop, when the guy gets here call me."

_Self medicating, craving punishment_

_Blaming myself for a world on fire_

_No more shame, no more pity_

_No more_

_We rise from the ashes_

_I will suffer_

_I will burn_

_Let hate prevail_

_Enslave my soul_

_But I'll never surrender_

Loki smiled at the other doctor, removing his gloves and heading for the shower, he couldn't wait to get in bed and sleep for at least six hours. Another successful surgery, thank goodness.

It was quick, washing, cleaning, moving to meet the parents and assure them the surgery was indeed successful, however they would have to watch the boy now and take care with his progress. Loki sighed, heading for the parking lot.

"Doctor Dragas?" Someone called him and Loki almost flinched at the sound. It couldn't be another patient, not now! He was just leaving!

"Yes?" He turned to the nurse, hoping his face didn't betray his impatience. The nurse smiled at him, her lips curled into a lazy grin.

"Your brother's on the phone."

"Thor? What the...?" Loki asked, frowning. He thanked her, heading back to the reception and grabbing the phone. "Thor? I do have a phone you know."

"Which you never answer." Thor said, his voice booming and cheerful even on the phone. "Hey, listen, remember those wannabe pussies?"

"I was in surgery okay? And yeah, I remember Stark's delightful company, how could I ever forget?" Loki sighed, he could feel a headache coming.

"Yes, them. They're back." Thor said, sounding as serious as the time Frigga had searched for him, "I heard them talking, someone's paying them to stalk Stark and take him in. Whoever started this wants them to finish the job."

"Why are you calling me and not the police? That's their job."

"I thought he was your boyfriend, Smurf."  Loki gritted his teeth, he knew Thor was only teasing, but it had been a long day, even longer night and seeing Stark twice in the same day had been too much.

"If he was I would be a kept man," Loki said, rolling his eyes skyward, "seriously Thor, get the police. Easier."

"I can't." His brother whispered and Loki cursed under his breath, low enough that the kids going by his shins couldn't hear.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"The means through which I've come by the information are not exactly... legal." Loki blinked, letting the information sink in.

"What did you do?"

"I may or may not have one of them pinned by the throat on the counter." Thor said and Loki's eyes widened, he could just imagine it: Thor in a wheelchair, his muscled arms holding the guy down as he struggled.

"Just don't kill him." Loki sighed, fighting back a laugh, "which one is it?"

"Rat face." Thor said and a slap sounded on his end. "Stay still! It'll be easier for you!" Loki laughed, a hint of hysteria in his voice, burying his face in his arms as rat face clearly struggled against Thor's hold. He was about to learn a lesson Loki had learnt when he was four: no one could break Thor's hold. No one.

"Anyway, go talk to your boyfriend, tell him there's people after him."

"Not my boyfriend, and I'm not gonna see Stark, you go and tell the police." Loki laughed, mood lifting in a way only Thor could do. He sighed in exasperation as Thor denied, claiming law bindings.

"Besides," Thor continued, sounding smug, "I saw the way you were looking at him."

"Okay, one, I was looking out for him, good thing I did, who knows what might have happened otherwise. Two, Stark has a nice butt and three, I'm not looking for a relationship." Loki sighed, he loved Thor, he did, but he usually behaved like a Cupid high on LSD with a thing for death metal and classic rock.

"You tell him or when these guys grab Stark, and they will, it will be your fault." There was a click on the other end and Loki cursed again.

"I'm pretty sure Stark's straight." Loki muttered bemusedly at the dead line.

"Problems?" The nurse asked, staring at Loki with a smile.

"Maybe?" Loki said, shrugging, "my brother thinks he can give me an ultimatum or something."

"Older brother?" She snorted when Loki nodded, "better do it, then, we have a way or two of making younger brothers wield." She snickered at his dismayed face, "oh don't fret, Doctor, I know you have a way with words. Older siblings just have a magic all of their own to make you comply." She winked at him, moving to assist a parent with their child.

Loki snorted, shaking his head. After a thirty six-hour shift he wasn't in the mood for conversation, much less with a whimp, regardless of how nice his butt was. His trip back home was uneventful, Jormungand roaring pleasantly under him.

He grabbed the correspondence from the mailbox, not even bothering with turning on the lights, his last thought before he fell asleep was of Stark on the ground hugging his stomach. He didn't dream. He was too tired to dream. 

_And in this side of darkness_

_Our hope lies lost and torn_

_All flame like love is fleeting_

_When there's no hope anymore_

_Pain and glory_

_Hand in hand_

_A sacrifice_

_The highest price_

Loki woke up with the phone ringing in his ears, the guitar strings for Pink Spider still playing on his phone as he reached absent-minded for it.

"Doctor Dragas." He answered, voice heavy with sleep, what time was it anyway? He peered at the clock, five in the morning. Oh this better be good.

"I love it when you answer the phone like this." Sif, oh boy.

"What do you want?"

There was a chuckle at the other end and Loki yawned, turning on the bed, sprawling and taking up as much space as he could, rubbing his stomach with the other hand. He did like Sif, but not at five in the morning.

"Rude. Your father's in town, Thor asked me to warn you." There was a pause, strategically placed, Loki knew. "Also to remind you to warn Stark, since Thor didn't and won't warn the police."

"Yey for dad," Loki said deadpanned, raising his hand in the one fingered salute, as if anyone would see him. "Tell Thor I'm not gonna do it. I've saved his ass once because he was in my territory, I won't do it again. He can save himself."

"Suit yourself, Thor told me he wouldn't do it, it's your call either way." Sif said, her voice muffled, the clinking of keys sounding as she spoke with him.

"You getting home now?"

"Yeah, I was on child-watch, the fucker even showed up at the door, wanting to scare the mother and the child."

Loki blinked himself awake, he knew Sif and her gang were part of one of those 'bikers against child abuse' causes and also knew she dealt with a few of his own patients. "Are they okay?"

"Of course they are, I wouldn't let anything happen to them. The fucker turned tail and fled when he saw Fandral, Brunnhilde, Volstagg and I waiting for him."

Loki smiled, relieved. He could just imagine, Volstagg with his gird all in black and spikes, the red hair messy and way too long, falling on his face along with his beard. Fandral, tall, blond, all in leather riding the devil's bike - a Suzuki C90 with a bull's skull attached to it - and Brunnhilde, a blond voluptuous chick more suited for the cover of a Playboy than being a biker. But biker she was, all covered in leather, braided hair and the meanest right hook and fighting skills Loki had ever experienced.

Sometimes he wanted to see, to be there, to look those people in the eye. But he couldn't, specially since he was involved in a few cases. He hated those cases, hated them with a passion. That he had to look the child over was disturbing on so many levels. He had always felt the need to hurt the bastards as much as they had hurt his kids. Good thing he had a few guys the child and him could rely on to do the job for them.

"Listen," Sif begun, her voice low in what Loki deemed her 'motherly' voice. He kind of pitied any kid that ended up with her and Thor. "Talk to Stark, just warn him. If he ignores it it won't be your fault."

"And how do you suppose I do that? He's probably under watch from his security. It's been a kidnapping by terrorists and another by a local gang."

"And a dashing knight in dark armour saved his arse and returned him to society." Sif said, a smirk audible in her voice. Loki could feel his face heat up even in the dark. His sister in law could be such an asshole sometimes.

"I doubt he wouldn't like to hear from you again."

"He did come to see me today." Loki mumbled, scratching the coarse hairs near his crotch, "though he did think I was a mafia lord or something." He snorted as Sif burst out laughing at the other end.

"Oh God, did anyone see it?"

"Nope," Loki replied, yawning again. "We were in the parking lot after I took Dany for a ride. He accused me of being a mafia lord or some shit, didn't notice the white coat I suppose."

"Well he did go to see you, so that's something." Sif replied, her voice muffled as if she had something between her teeth. "Go and see him!"

"We'll see... I'll see what I have to do today, if there's time..."

"Fandral's always up to a challenge."

"I know." Loki smirked, "talk to you later, Sif." He disconnected the line without waiting for a reply, searching Fandral's number and quickly calling his friend. "Fandral? Loki. Listen, I've got a challenge for you..."

_I get up in the evening, and I ain't got nothing to say_

_I come home in the morning, I go to bed feeling the same way_

_I ain't nothing but tired, man I'm just tired and bored with myself_

_Hey there baby, I could use just a little help_

_You can't start a fire, you can't start a fire without a spark_

_This gun's for hire even if we're just dancing in the dark_

"Sir?"

"Sir?" Tony mumbled in his sleep, turning over.

"Sir, I must insist."  J.A.R.V.I.S. repeated, the black room slowly lightning up at the AI's command.

"What is it J?" Tony asked, trying to sit up in bed, slowly rubbing sleep from his eyes. And he was having such a nice dream too.

"Code 5-Charlie-Beta-6-Fox-George." J.A.R.V.I.S. said, his voice echoed through the room  as Tony's eyes snapped open.

"What?" Tony asked, unsure of what he had just heard.

"I'm under code 5CB6FG."

"I repeat," Tony said, sheer disbelief and confusion dripping from his voice. "What?" He asked, managing to sit up and stare ahead as his head filled with possibilities.

"I'm being hacked, sir."

"I know what that code means, J." Tony waved the notion away, as if swatting a fly, quickly getting up and heading for the workshop where his main private server was. "You're being hacked." He repeated, pausing only to put the protective gear over his underwear.

"Yes, sir. I believe I just said-"

"Are they stupid?" Tony interrupted, frowning at the computer screen.

"I assume that was a rhetorical question."

Tony ignored him, opening the server on the hologram screen. "What are they looking for? Information on Jericho? Information on the missile program? The submarines? Talk to me J." Tony ordered, opening the screen with a flick of his fingers.

"They're trying to look into your medical files, sir."

Tony paled, staring at the screen with thoughtful eyes, "are they after the arc reactor?"

"I am unsure. They seem to have stopped and I can't determine where they are sir."

"What?! J.A.R.V.I.S. give me the keyboard." Tony said, voice raised as he begun typing furiously after the leak. He stared intensively at the hologram, the maze in front of him as the codex passed behind it like shadows eluding vision. Tony would not focus on it, he had to find the-

"Found you." He grinned at the red dot on the screen. "Now what do you want with my medical files? Are you after the arc reactor tech? You can't have it." He stopped, just looking at the dot, waiting to see where it would go, fingers ready to cut the connection between them and insert one of his own virus on the invader.

He held his breath as the dot moved to the latest updates on his Heath, the Interpol Files and the Doctors and the changes in his physic. Tony let them, his heart beating faster as the intruders found his cardiac tests...

"What?" Tony asked himself, frowning, he zoomed on the screen, opening the files as the doctor names changes from Dave Hawkins to one Loki Dragas. 'What?' Tony mouthed, starting to grin 

"Well it's on then Doctor, let's see what you're made off." Tony said, grinning at the hologram. "J.A.R.V.I.S. get me info on the good doctor over here, lets see if he really does have the necessary qualifications to be my cardiologist."

_Lost all that treasure in an overseas war_

_It just goes to show you don't get what you paid for_

_Bowing to the rich and worrying about the poor_

_Put my feet up on the couch and lock all the doors_

_Hear a funky noise_

_That's the tightening of the screws_

_Feeling kind of hurt_

_Sitting in the dirt_

_All I hear is doom and gloom_

_But when those drums go boom boom boom_

_Through the night, your face I see_

_Baby take a chance_

_Baby won't you dance with me?_

Loki parked the bike in front of the Stark Industries building, disregarding the pedestrian movement caused by the Grand Station underneath it. Fenrir still hummed pleasantly underneath him, slowly purring with the motor rumble, like a big cat when its ears were scratched. He removed the leather jacket, showing his outfit: a button-up white shirt, a dark waistcoat, black jeans and sunglasses. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, letting the tattoos peek, Valkyrie's feathers and the part of a skull visible on both arms.

He grabbed the jacket, heading for the entrance of the building with a nonchalance that was only partially feigned.

"Welcome to Stark Industries, how can I help you?" The receptionist asked, politely ignoring the tattoos, despite the visible strain to keep from looking.

"I'm Mr. Stark's cardiologist, he seems to have forgotten our appointment." Loki said, sound as polite as he was capable of.

"Of course, sir."

Within moments he was riding the elevator to the penthouse, leaning against the stainless steel wall with his arms crossed. He stepped inside Stark's main domain with little to no curiosity; he much preferred his own apartment, the abundance of useless and pointless decoration, with no hint of a lived in space made him feel he was in an interior design exposition.

"I take it you don't approve." Tony said, smirking at the doctor's discomfort. He couldn't help but look Loki from head to toe, appreciating the fitting outfit.

"There's a lot of things I don't approve of, Stark, your sterile internal design is of no consequence."

They were silent for a moment staring at each other, standing in opposite sides in the room. Tony felt slightly empowered over the strange man, this was his territory after all, it was his domain and he had complete control over it.

"You know," Tony started, still too far for Doctor Dragas to get near him if he suddenly lurched to grab Tony, "in some places, like New York, for example, it's a Illegal to hack a company's data, Doctor."

Loki shrugged, unconcerned. "It wouldn't be the first time." He grinned as Tony blinked at him, tilting his head to the side, "I'll let Fandral know you caught him hacking, but thanks, I won the bet. Good to know."

"Fandral?" Tony said skeptically.

"A friend," Loki replied, walking towards the couch and sitting down comfortably, crossing his legs and arching an eyebrow at Tony. "Sit down, Stark, I have news which might interest you."

"And that would be?" Tony asked, frowning at the Doctor's posture with his stuff. He was the one in charge damnit! Why couldn't Loki respect that?

"Our not so friendly kidnappers, the one that took you in a few days ago?" Loki said, uncrossing his legs and staring at Stark, resting his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward. "There has been talk about getting to you again."

"How do you know that?" Tony asked, stoic, frowning, his heart suddenly hammering in his chest in barely concealed panic.

"You might remember my brother? The big blond one in a wheelchair?" Loki said, smirking faintly at the man. Now that they were in his territory Stark seemed relaxed, still jittery and nervous, but way more relaxed than he was during their first encounter. It might be that in their first encounter Stark had just been kidnapped though, who knew?

"The one that called you Smurf?" Tony smirked back, leaning back on his armchair. It was one of the few memories Tony could call back and grin, at least in recent times.

"The very same. He caught one of the guys in his territory, and my brother is a very protective retriever." Loki grinned, fierce and proud. "You might remember rat-face?"

"The grumbly, sniveling rat, yes." Tony agreed, remembering the hours spent with the little gang. They had been more terrifying that the terrorists themselves. At least with the 10-rings he knew what they wanted and how to deliver, the gang, however, they were doing it for fun. They had gotten to him and had driven him around, waving knives and a 9mm in his face. They had done it because it was fun to terrify a person, they hadn't wanted anything.

"Thor had him in his custody for a while and he ended up spilling the beans." Loki shrugged unconcerned. "Thor thought you should know the kids are still after you."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know." Tony frowned. Tony didn't see why this meeting was necessary. If Loki just wanted to let him know about the attack and the possible stalker he could have just called Tony. Tony had searched him on his database, just to see the man's number pop-up.

He couldn't help himself, he had hacked the account and added his own contact to the list and a cheeky message of what he had done. A little thanks for helping him and explaining he would change the hacking done previously

"You could have just sent me a message you know." Tony said, rubbing his lower lip with a thumb. Unless Loki was here for something else. "There was no need to hack my database."

Loki snorted, rolling his eyes, "I don't have your number, Stark."

"Of course you do, I put it in myself."

"No you didn't, you were nowhere near my phone." Loki frowned, taking out his iPhone and looking through his contacts. There was nothing there.

"Okay... what is that?" Tony asked, pointing accusingly at Loki.

"My phone." Loki enunciated slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Where's the StarkPhone you had?"

"I threw it out like three months ago." Loki rolled his eyes, staring at Stark as if he was from another planet. "Why? What did you do?" Loki asked, still enunciating his words slowly and evenly, as if talking to a particularly slow child, even as suspicion started to mix in.

Tony frowned, pondering, now he has a problem in his hands. Who had he sent it to? "What did you do to it?" Tony asked.

"Why? What have you done?" Loki countered, leaning back on the couch.

"You first, Doctor Davidson." They stared at each other for a moment before Loki broke out in peals or laughter, throwing his head back and settling more comfortably on the couch. Tony just stared, grinning a little even as he felt put out about it.

Eventually he stopped, breaking in unmanly giggles. "That's the best nickname I've heard in a while. I didn't know you would be so amusing, Stark."

"Right, so, my tech?"

"I don't know, man, I threw it down the Hudson." Loki snickered again, trying to get himself back together. "Look, I just came to warn you about that little gang, I've done that so there's no reason to remain here." Loki got up, visibly trying to get himself back together. "Have a good life, Stark."

"And my doctors appointment?"  Tony asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You can stop by the hospital at any time for your checkup, Mr. Stark." Loki smirked, eyeing Tony from head to toe before heading for the elevator.

"Oi, why did you kiss me?" Tony called.

"You're hot," Loki said, raising one finger, "I needed a distraction," he raised another, "and I was horny." He raised the third finger, turning to face Tony briefly and winking at him.

The elevator closed before Tony could say anything.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.? Why would anyone throw out their Stark Tech?" Tony asked, still sounding put out.

"I know not, sir." The AI replied, sounding as miffed as Tony felt. 

_I put a spell on you_

_And now you're mine_

_You better stop the things you do_

_I said, Watch out, I ain't lyin'_

_I ain't gonna take none of your foolin' around_

_I ain't gonna take none of your puttin' me down_

_I put a spell on you_

_And now you're mine, alright_

"It's done, Thor." It was the first thing Loki said to his brother as Thor picked up the phone.

"You talked to Stark?" Thor asked over the noise of the´bar, the patrons clearly enjoying themselves that early in the morning.

"Yes, I did." Loki sighed, dragging out the 's' as he spoke. "Will this be the last time I speak  to him, oh high and mighty crown prince of Asgard?" He asked, sarcasm thickly coating his words. He could almost _feel_ Thor rolling his eyes at him.

"Watch it, Smurf." Thor said, a smile clearly in his voice. "For now it is, we'll see if we have more news from our friends."

"You still haven't thrown them out?! The hell, man?"

"I scared only rat-face. We still have the nazi overlord and the bulky one." Thor said, sounding mighty pleased with himself. Loki could hear the glasses and bottles clinking behind him, Mjolnir's barking a faint sound, though he had no doubt of the boxer's power.

"You plan to scare every single one of them?" Loki asked, incredulous as he walked up to Fenrir, smirking at a teenage punk ogling his bike. Fenrir was a beautiful bike, a Harley Davidson Muscle Rod 2009, all coal-black, the license plate reading simply 'FENRIR.' "Why? Why does Stark interest you so much?"

Thor was silent at the other end as Loki started Fenrir, the clinging of glasses and Mjolnir's barking the only sound.

"It's not Stark, is it?"

"I saw the way you looked at him, Loki. That was plain interest in your face. And I think you would be good for each other."

"You don't even know him." Loki growled, once again feeling subjected to Thor's attempts at playing Cupid.

"I still think you should go for him, teach the scaredy-cat how to play." Loki huffed, hanging up on his brother. He spent the ride thinking about Thor and Stark. Thor in a flimsy white tunic, barely covering anything, least of all his muscles, with tiny wings on his back and the dirty blond hair in very defined curls as he fried to shoot Stark with black arrows, Stark running away from him as fast as possible.

It was no wonder he got to the hospital in a foul mood. 


End file.
